


Not even the constellations

by ItsArgentBlackthorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsArgentBlackthorn/pseuds/ItsArgentBlackthorn
Summary: A few Draco Malfoy X Harry Potter headcanons, that live rent free in my head.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy





	Not even the constellations

**Author's Note:**

> I've been debating about posting this one, but these headcanons are just insanely cute.

  * It started as an ironic joke, but Draco often finds himself humming/ singing ‘Savior of the world’ around Harry. 
  * Draco is two inches shorter than Harry, and the ‘dear chosen one’ amuses himself with ‘The blond ferret’s’ misery since he is taller now. 
  * Harry has an insane amount of nightmares about the war, and Draco always wakes up, tracing calming circles on his back, and muttering words of comfort. 
  * Harry isn’t a good hummer, but he often hums at midnight, as Draco curls up against him, trembling after a nightmare. It calms him down. 
  * Harry tried to learn French, but he received a lot of sarcastic remarks from Draco, because he is terrible at it. 
  * But despite that, Draco always gives him soft, and slow kisses for an attempt at learning French. An added bonus. 
  * He stares at Harry at night, tracing the angles of his face and carding his fingers through those ‘atrocious hair’ glossing over the fact that Harry is only his. 
  * Harry always makes breakfast for them, and Draco curls his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder, watching him make breakfast. 
  * They go on long drives. A lot. Harry is the only one with the privilege to watch the blond at ease, as they sing in the car. 
  * Draco stutters whenever Harry uses parseltongue, and it’s fucking endearing. 
  * Draco reads to him at night when he is distressed, until he falls asleep. 
  * Draco steals his sweatshirts and hoodies. Always. “THAT’S MY SWEATSHIRT, DRACO!” 



“THAT’S MY MY GOLVE, HARVEY!” 

“T-THAT’S NOT EVEN MY NAME!” 

  * Harry is entranced, whenever he watches Draco play the piano. It's a beautiful sight, and he always clicks a picture with his muggle camera for the leather bound album in his closet.
  * Draco pretends that he doesn't know about the album.
  * But then again, even Harry pretends that he doesn't know about the sketch books.
  * They have sketches of Harry, eating treacle tarts or where he was asleep rather peacefully, drooling. And a lot more.
  * The cover of the sketchbook had a French inscription: **_Même les constellations ne peuvent pas comprendre mon amour pour vous_**



**_Even the constellations can't fathom my love for you._ **


End file.
